Aya
by Game2002
Summary: Aya finds herself face to face with never-seen-before beings that may very well be a threat to Gensokyo. Can she stop them and save Gensokyo and everyone in it? Fourth story of the "build-up series".
1. Never-Seen-Before Visitors

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

TOUHOU PROJECT

AYA

.

.

.

**Chapter 1  
Never-Seen-Before Visitors  
**

* * *

Not an hour had passed since the end of the incident involving a monstrous fish living in Fishermen's Lake. Thanks to Minamitsu, the monster was sent out of Gensokyo using the mysterious iPhone-sized device Nue stole from the outside world when she went there with Mamizou.

Aya was entrusted with the task of taking that device to the science department to see if they could find out anything about it. However, Aya and her group felt hungry, so they stopped by a restaurant in the Human Village to get something to eat.

Aya was the only one who could be said to be enjoying her meal. Kara and the kappa that accompanied them both to Fishermen's Lake both look depressed and didn't have much appetite. Aya looked up from the bowl of noodle she was eating and asked them, "What's wrong? Not feeling hungry?"

"Some of our co-workers were eaten by that demon... It's really hard to feel like eating something when people you know are taken away from you before your eyes..." Kara replied.

Hearing this, Aya became depressed as well. "Right... It's a sad thing that they died so suddenly and so easily... Guess it was a bad idea to get a scoop on that demon after all... I'm sorry for wanting to find out more about that demon, which resulted in them losing their lives..."

"I'm also a blame for this..." the kappa told her. "I really wanted to try out my Sea Turtloid 2000, so I volunteered to go with you… Not only did I lose a co-worker, but also the Sea Turtloid itself..." Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh yeah! I forgot to salvage it from the lake! I'll go and get it now! Go ahead and return first! I'll go back myself after I find it!" She quickly finished her meal and then left.

"Guess she wants us to pay for her..." Aya said as she watched the kappa run down the road.

Kara's cell phone suddenly rang, and when she looked at who called her, "hearts appeared all over her head". She immediately answered the call. "Keichi! I miss you so much! Where are you now? Eh? You want to see me now? Okay! I'll be there right away! Please wait for me, my sweetheart!" Then she ended the call.

"He called you for a date, right?" Aya asked her.

"Yep! I haven't seen my super awesome boyfriend since yesterday afternoon!" Kara replied with a really happy face. "I'm so glad to be able to finally meet him again! I can't wait to see his handsome face and give him a huge hug!"

"Wait a minute... You only last met him yesterday... How can you miss him already?" Aya asked.

"Lovers cannot be separated from each for too long. Even one minute can feel like an hour to them!" Kara told her. "I have to go and meet my future husband now! See ya!" Then she got up and flew off at a very fast speed, so fast that she whipped up a gust that blew away some small stuff, and the chair she was sitting on even fell over.

Aya watched Kara fly into the distance, and when she was out of sight, the former said, "So I have to pay for everything myself...?"

* * *

After Aya was done with her meal and paid for everything, she took off into the sky and headed for the headquarters of Bunbunmaru.

While on her way there, Aya took out the device and looked at it. "So this thing is responsible for bringing that fish demon into Gensokyo? It's almost like summoning shikigamis, except it doesn't help you... The outside world sure invented quite an interesting object!"

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" cried a loud voice that came from above her all of a sudden, and whoever did that also grabbed her shoulder.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aya screamed in shock. She quickly shook the person off her back and, without bothering to take a look at who it was, punched the "attacker" square in the face.

POW!

The attacker was sent shooting across the sky and eventually fell to the ground. Aya looked at where her attacker fell and said while breathing heavily, "What... What was that?!" Then she noticed that the device was no longer in her hand. "Hey! Where'd that thing go?!" She looked down and thought that it must've fallen into the forest below when she dropped it out of shock just now, so she quickly flew down there.

* * *

Kogasa was passed out on the ground with a broken nose, and she was missing a few teeth as well. Wriggle, who was standing next to her, asked her, "Are you all right...?"

* * *

Aya landed in the forest and looked around for the device. It didn't take her long at all to notice it lying not too far in the distance, and there was a portal slightly further ahead of it. "Uh oh... Looks like the fall caused it to make a portal appear..." she said in a worried tone. "Let's hope nothing dangerous comes out of it..."

She approached the device and hoped to pick it up and try to make it close the portal before something came out of the latter, but then she heard sounds coming from inside the portal, so she quickly hid behind a tree. She peeked at the portal from behind the tree and waited for whatever was making the sound to come out.

Two beings suddenly shot out of the portal and fell onto the ground. When they stood up to dust themselves, Aya took note of their appearances. The two beings were covered mostly in white metal. Certains parts of their arms and legs were not covered in metal, and their skin was grayish and looked dry. Their heads were also covered in metal and had an insectoid appearance to them, what with them having mandibles. Their eyes glowed with green light and had an evil look them.

"What... What are those...?" the tengu wondered.

The two beings were clearly surprised by the environment. One of them noticed the device on the ground, so he picked it up and inspected it. The other creature looked at the device as well and then spoke to his companion in a deep and somewhat computerized voice that sounded like gibberish to Aya.

The being inspecting the device released green light from his eyes and used it to scan the machine from top to bottom. He then spoke in a tone that implied he was surprised by what he found out, and his companion was also surprised when he heard what he said.

Aya continued to watch the two having a conversation with each other, and she really wished she could understand what they were saying. Right now, she was concerned about whether they were friendly or dangerous.

The being that wasn't holding the device then walked forward a few steps and spread out his arms to the sides while saying something. His tone implied that he wasn't very happy. The other being nodded, said something, and then held up the device while continuing to speak. Aya assumed that those beings knew what that device was and that they could make use of it or something like that.

The other being then shined green light from his eyes and looked around the place. Seeing him turning his head in her direction, Aya quickly hid behind the tree and hoped that he wouldn't find her. However, when the creature saw that tree, he pointed at it and spoke in a loud voice. Turning his hand into an arm cannon, the creature fired an energy ball at that tree. The sound of the energy ball being fired and flying through the air alerted Aya of impending danger, so she jumped out of the way before she was blown up along with the tree by it.

The tengu took out her fan just before she landed from her jump and then turned to face the two beings. "I take that you both are not friendly!" she said to them. "Why else would you do something like that just now?"

The being who fired at her said something to his companion, and then he moved in the tengu's direction while seemingly saying to her something.

"Sorry, I can't understand your langugage, so unless you speak in a language that I can understand and give me a good reason for why you did that just now, I'll do something similar to you!" Aya said to the approaching being.

The being was going to shoot her again, but the other one told him to stop. That being approached Aya and then scanned her from head to toe, and then he spoke in Japanese, "I apologize to you that my friend attacked you all of a sudden."

The tengu was surprised by his change in language. "You can speak Japanese?!"

"It's the translation system built into us that allows us to instantly learn a foreign language just by scanning someone who is speaking one," the being said to her.

"Translation system built into you? What are you? A robot?" Aya asked.

"Close, but not quite," the being replied. "We are actually cyborgs, beings of flesh and metal. We are known as the Cybrox."

"Cyborgs? Cybrox?" Aya curiously said. "Only heard of the former from the kappas, not the latter…"

"I do believe that an explanation is required," the being said. "Our appearance surely must have surprised you."

* * *

"That monster is dealt with already?" Reimu asked after hearing the whole story from Byakuren.

"Yes," the magician replied with a nod. "Minamitsu managed to send it back to where it came from using a device Nue brought back from the outside world."

"A device from the outside world?" Reimu curiously said. "When did she go to the outside world?"

"She went there with Mamizou to spend Christmas," Byakuren told her. "That device was something… she stole from a place that invents high-tech products."

"Stole? I didn't know she's into that…" Reimu said.

"It's a long story, actually…" Byakuren told her. "Whatever the case is, the fish demon is no longer in Gensokyo, so Fishermen's Lake is safe to go to again. As for the device, Minamitsu gave it to Aya to take to the science department."

"Makes sense to give it to them. Didn't know that the humans of the outside world can invent a device for summoning demons…" Reimu said.

* * *

"I see…" Aya said after the Cybrox finished explaining things. "So that's what that device is…"

"Yes, and we are very surprised to find it here!" the Cybrox told her. "My built-in sensor is telling me that this is a different dimension, and few of these things can actually pull off dimension-traveling. Coming across one that can do this is a good thing to us, because it brought us to a place that is in need of renovation!"

"Oh yeah, about that… Combining natural life and technology together…" Aya said. "Is there a choice to this?"

"We are offering you the chance to make life better," the Cybrox told her. "Our entire race consists of cyborgs, and so are all the life forms from where we come from. We can testify to you that the combination of natural life and technology truly does make life better! You will be able to experience things yourself once we allow us to renovate your land!"

The other Cybrox scanned Aya in order to speak Japanese. "I can't believe that you people are still living among natural trees! In where we come from, all trees are merged with machine parts. This makes them more appealing to look at, not to mention cleaner to touch!"

"Please excuse my friend's attitude," the other Cybrox said to Aya. "He's a hot-tempered fellow. He simply can't stand nature in its purest form, so he doesn't like this place at all. He can't wait for you to agree to us renovating your land."

"If would be nice to be able to live a more comfortable life… I've never been to the outside world before, and I admit that I do want to know how it's like living there," Aya said. "Your offer sounds appealing, but I don't have the right to say yes, since I'm not the boss of this place. However, there is one thing I don't think I like, and I'm sure nobody here likes that as well…"

"And that would be?" the Cybrox asked.

"Changing everyone into cyborgs!" Aya told him. "I'm fine with introducing technology to this place, but changing everyone into robots?! Sorry, I'm not that desperate to live a comfortable life. I'd prefer being the way I am now!"

"I see… So we have different opinions regarding this," the Cybrox said in a tone that implied disappointment. "I was hoping that you would cooperate…"

"Looks like negotiations are off," the other Cybrox said as he turned his hand into an arm cannon, and then he pointed it at the tengu. "You made a mistake rejecting our offer! We shall now renovate your land by force!"

"Resolving things using violence now?" Aya asked.

"We Cybroxes are ruthless warriors!" the Cybrox said to her. "We believe that all life should be combined with machinery in order to become stronger, and since you do not agree with us, we'll show you our power in order to change your mind!"

"Getting mad at me because of difference in opinions? Geez… That's not a good reason to get mad, is it?" Aya asked. "How childish…"

"You'll know who the childish one is after I've taught you a lesson!" the Cybrox angrily said before firing an energy blast at Aya, who dodged it by swiftly moving to the side.

"You'll have to attack faster than that if you want to hit me!" Aya told him.

"You'll get you asked for!" the Cybrox said. He changed his arm cannon into a sword and then dashed at Aya at an unexpectedly fast speed. The tengu was caught off guard by this, and though she did get out of the way fast, she still received a small cut to the side of her arm.

"Ow!" she cried as she put her hand over the wound. "That was fast! Wasn't expecting that…"

"You satisfied now?" the Cybrox asked. "You'll soon realize how powerless you are compared to us!"

"Yes, it seems that you need to learn things the hard way," the other Cybrox said. "As much as I would love to teach you a lesson myself too, there is something I have to do, so my partner will deal with you. I hope you reconsider your decision when we meet again. The fate of your land lies in your decision." After saying that, the Cybrox pressed a button on his arm and then disappeared.

"He disappeared?!" Aya thought. "Either it's teleportation or invisibility…"

"Now it's time for you to suffer!" the remaining Cybrox said to Aya. "However, seeing how you are capable of moving at a speed that is unseen among living creatures, killing you would be a waste. Imagine the potential you will have if you become a cyborg! You should seriously consider allowing us to turn you into one!"

"Not interested in that at all!" Aya told him as she held out her fan. "I wouldn't want to look anything like you guys! You'll have to take me down first if you want to do that, and that's never going to happen!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Cybroxes are my creation, so please don't bother looking them up.

This story will have only two chapters. I didn't intend for this story to exist at first, but then I realized that going from Minamitsu's story to Tenshi's right away doesn't seem like a good idea if there is nothing major happening in between them. Of course, I can make this story a part of Tenshi's story, but that would make the story lose a bit of focus on her.


	2. The Worst Has Yet to Come

**SBS Time!  
darkcol9: **What purpose did Kogasa serve by trying to steal that device that should've been taken to the research lab?  
**Game2002: **She wasn't trying to steal that device. She simply wanted to surprise Aya.

There's a short preview for Universes' Finest at the end of the story, so please don't leave this page so soon if you're interested in it.

**Note: I know I've said this before, but anyway, please be careful of possible NSFW pics when looking up BGMs on Youtube.**

**Final Chapter  
The Worst Has Yet to Come  
**

* * *

Aya and the Cybrox stood face to face with each other, both sides ready to make their moves. The Cybrox held up his sword hand slightly and said, "You cannot win! I have the superior body!"

"Don't underestimate flesh!" Aya said to him, and then she swung her fan to shoot wind blades. "Gale Fan!"

**BGM: The Youkai Mountain ～ Mysterious Mountain (Touhou Youyou Kengeki Musou)**

The Cybrox remained in one place, and he swung his sword hand at the incoming projectiles to get rid of them. Aya didn't give him the chance to do anything; she dashed straight at him and tackled him hard to send him flying back into a tree. The tengu attacked with Gale Fan again, but the cyborg quickly leaped out of the way.

"Don't get too cocky!" the Cybrox angrily said to her. His sword glowed with blue light, and when he swung it against the air multiple times, crescent-shaped energy blades were fired. Aya swiftly dodged them while closing in on the Cybrox, and then she moved in circles around him very fast, so fast that it produced the illusion of there being several people moving around him.

"You can't tell me not to be cocky! I'm someone who is proud of her own strength!" she said. "There's no way you can ever win against me!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" the Cybrox said, and then his sword glowed again before he spun once to create a shockwave. Aya was hit by the shockwave and blown back quite a few steps.

"Ow!" the tengu cried. The Cybrox charged at her at a fast speed to slash her with his sword, but Aya quickly moved out of the way. The Cybrox immediately turned around and changed his sword into an arm cannon in a split second to fire an energy blast at her, but she managed to dodge it.

Aya then swung her fan hard to create a strong gale that made the Cybrox unable to stand properly and eventually getting blown back. The tengu flew behind him at a fast speed and punched him across the back to make him tumble against the ground violently. The Cybrox quickly got back up and growled in anger before pointing his arm cannon at her, only to find her no longer there. The tengu suddenly fell from above and stomped him in the head hard and then bounced off it, landing in front of him. She turned around and swung her fan to unleash wind blades that struck in him various parts of the body.

The Cybrox was knocked down by the projectiles, and then he sat up and glared at her. "See? I'm clearly the more superior one here!" Aya said to him. "Just because you're part machine doesn't mean you're automatically better than me!"

"You haven't seen anything yet! You're overestimating yourself!" the Cybrox angrily said as he changed both his hands into arm cannons, and then he fired several missiles one after another from them.

Aya stepped to the side and allowed them to go past her, but when she looked at the missiles, she saw them turning around to come back for her. Realizing that they were homing missiles, she quickly escaped into the air, and the missiles followed her. No matter where she went, the missiles kept on going after her. "Man! They're persistent!" she said as she turned back to look at them, and then she turned around to fire wind blades at the missiles to destroy them.

The Cybrox saw her destroying them from below, so he fired more at her. Aya saw those missiles coming and so fired more wind blades to destroy them. However, more were fired this time, and she wasn't able to destroy all of them before they got too close, so she was forced to move aside to dodge them. The missiles turned around, but she managed to destroy them all this time.

After taking out the last of the missiles, Aya went for the Cybrox at a very fast speed and tackled him to the ground before he could fire more. Pinning him to the ground with her weight, Aya pulled back her fist and said to him, "Giving up yet? Seriously, I can break rocks just by punching them, so you better not make me punch you! Don't underestimate the strength of a tengu!"

"You better not underestimate the strength of a Cybrox too!" the Cybrox told her before raising his legs to kick Aya over his head. The cyborg then stood up and changed his hand into a machine gun before firing rapid bursts of energy shots at her, but the tengu got up and avoided them in time.

"Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet! I'll teach you not to get on my bad side!" Aya said. "Domination Dash!" She suddenly dashed forward while spinning like a drill to ram into the Cybrox, but he moved out of the way in the nick of time.

"Speed won't help you win against me!" the Cybrox said. "I can move just as fast as you!" The cyborg then moved at a very fast speed after the tengu, who turned around and swung her fan to fire a wind blade at his neck, but he bent back his body to avoid getting hit by it. When he returned his body to its normal position, he changed his hand into a sword as he leaped at Aya and tried to hit her with it, only for her to dodge it by moving aside.

"Too slow!" Aya said before swinging her fan at him, but the cyborg countered it by cutting off a part of its handle. "What the?!" The Cybrox quickly thrust his sword at her afterwards, but she reacted fast and managed to avoid getting impaled in the abdomen by moving back. "You'll pay for that!"

"Like I care!" the Cybrox said as he slashed the air to fire crescent-shaped energy blades at her. Aya swiftly dodged them by moving side to side, and then she charged into him at a fast speed. The Cybrox thrust his sword at her, but she jumped over him at the last second and landed a kick to the back of his head using one leg before landing. The cyborg landed on his front and slid forward a bit of a distance before coming to a stop and then standing back up, only to get punched in the abdomen by the tengu the moment he turned around.

POW!

**BGM Ends**

The Cybrox got up while growling in pain, and Aya approached him from behind and said, "Don't you have enough yet? There's no way you're going to beat me!"

"I will win NO MATTER WHAT!" the Cybrox angrily shouted before firing a rapid burst of energy bullets at Aya, who swiftly dodged them by moving to the side. She flew at the cyborg from the side and punched him in the head to send him shooting across the air.

SMAAAAAAAASH!

Not giving him the chance to fight back, Aya went after the Cybrox and lifted him up by the neck and then slammed him onto the part of the ground behind herself really hard. She picked him up the second time, flung him against a tree, and then dashed at him to punch him in the abdomen so hard that the tree behind him was torn apart. The Cybrox flew backwards, while the tree fell forward, but Aya caught it as it was falling and then slowly placed it at the side.

Despite getting beaten up badly, the Cybrox was still conscious. He coughed in pain a bit, and when he slowly sat back up, he snickered. Curious, Aya asked, "What's so funny?" She then heard the sound of beeping coming from nearby, and when she looked at her left arm, she saw a small device glowing with red light attached to her sleeve. The feeling that something bad was going to happen if she didn't get rid of that device made her brush it off her sleeve before it exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

While she managed to avoid getting her arm blown off, the explosion still wounded it badly. The tengu fell on her side with her hand holding the wound on that arm. "Augh! When did you put that there?!" she asked.

"When you picked me up to throw me!" the Cybrox said as he ran towards her with his hand changed into a sword. "Now die!" The Cybrox brought down the sword at her, but she quickly rolled away and got back on her feet. The Cybrox changed his sword hand into an arm cannon and then fired energy shots at her, but she managed to dodge them.

Aya closed in on him and tried to punch him in the face, but he quickly tilted his head to the side and then pressed his arm cannon against the tengu's abdomen. Acting quick, Aya pulled back and then turned the arm cannon in the opposite direction right before he fired.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

The Cybrox's lower torso fell back onto the ground, while the upper torso fell straight down, and Aya was still holding onto the arm cannon. She quickly let go of it in shock, and the Cybrox cursed angrily before falling limp.

Thinking that cyborgs were capable of surviving getting torn in half, she stared at the two pieces of the Cybrox for several seconds to see if he was still going to get back up. Nothing ever happened, so she kicked the upper torso lightly, but nothing happened as well. "He's… He's dead…" the tengu said. The wound on her left arm acted up, so she grunted in pain and then walked towards the nearest tree to sit down against it. "Phew… I win… There's still one more out there, though… I have to find him soon and stop him… or else Gensokyo will be in danger…"

She stood up and thought of going to look for the other Cybrox, but due to her arm hurting, she decided that it was better that she return to a healthy condition first. She also thought it was better if she let some people know about this, as this was something that concerned Gensokyo as a whole.

* * *

The other Cybrox was standing on a very high branch of a very tall tree when he sensed something happening inside his head. His placed his hand against the side of his head and remained silent for a few seconds, and then he said, "Ceilrox is dead… His data disappeared from my memory bank… Unthinkable… To think that he would be defeated by a being of pure flesh… How is this possible…?" He then looked at the iPhone-sized device on his hand. "Don't worry, friend. You will be avenged!"

He then raised the device into the air. "This is a land where nature still rules. As us Cybrox can testify to things, life cannot stand if it has no support from technology! We Cybrox shall renovate this place and turn it into a land where nature and technology coexist as one! With this, I shall return to my own kind and report to them the existence of this place, and then together, we shall come and take over this land!"

* * *

Meanwhile, high up in the sky, a blue-haired girl wearing a black hat that was decorated with peaches was sitting at the edge of a cliff of a seemingly floating landmass, looking at the endless span of cloud before her eyes with a bored expression.

Slightly leaned back and supporting herself with her hands, the girl let out a sigh and then said, "I'm bored…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

in

TENSHI: SKY BREAKER

The final "build-up" story

As I said, this story is only two chapters long. It's really only to serve as a gateway to Tenshi's story. Tenshi's story will be longer, but I'll still try to keep it short. I can at least guarantee that it won't go over twenty chapters. I really want to get to Universes' Finest as soon as possible after all.

* * *

**As promised, here's the short preview for Universes' Finest:**

Reimu slowly opened her eyes, but she remained lying on her front for a few seconds before deciding to get up. "What… What happened…?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at her surroundings to see that it was nighttime, and Kaguya was seen lying on her front not too far away.

The shrine maiden stood up and then approached the Lunarian princess. She bent down next to her and shook her by the shoulder to wake her up, to which the princess replied, "Five more minutes, Eirin…"

"I'm not Eirin, and this surely isn't your bedroom!" Reimu said as she smacked the princess in the back of her head with the back of her index finger hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Kaguya angrily asked as she sat up with her hands at the back of her head. "You! The shrine maiden! Is this how you're supposed to treat a princess!? I demand an apology!"

"I treat everyone equally, so I don't care if you're a princess or a not," Reimu said to her. The princess pouted and formed her hands into fists when she heard that, but Reimu ignored her and then turned around. "What is this place? I don't remember any place in Gensokyo looking like this…"

She noticed that there were lights all over the place. She walked forward until she realized that she had come to the edge of a "cliff". She then looked at the sight before her eyes and became filled with awe.

Skyscrapers… Towering skyscrapers everywhere…

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
